


Love At First Sight

by PhanTrashAlex



Series: Phan Smut(sin) [14]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Smut, Student x Teacher, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wetdreams, aftercae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanTrashAlex/pseuds/PhanTrashAlex
Summary: There is a new teacher, Mr Lester. Basically, Dan is in love with him.





	Love At First Sight

Today is the first day back to school from winter break. There was a rumour going around that we had a new English teacher. I didn't know if this was true or not, but I would probably find out soon enough.

The first 6 periods are kind of boring, there is nothing interesting going on. We just sit at our desks listening to someone who is like forty give us speaches about how we'll need this information in life. (which most of us won't.)

When it comes to the last period of the day, English, I notice that the rumours are true, and we do have a new teacher. 

He isn't your normal teacher though, he has to be in his younger twenties. He has raven hair with a fringe to the opposite of mine. Blue eyes, and really pale skin. He's wearing these adorable glasses as well.

"Hello class! I'm Mr Lester," he starts. He goes on about how he is new, and that it might take a while to get our names. He also says a few things that he likes.

"I'm honestly a nerd, my interest are anime, cute dog pictures, and video games!" he says in the most adorable way possible.

My friend, Chris, pokes me. He noticed that I was staring at Mr Lester for a long time.

"Dude, are you okay? You look like someone has just killed you..." Chris asks me.

"Chris, this teacher is fucking georgous." I whisper back to him.

"right... just don't get too fucked." he shoots back.

I know I already am fucked, for the rest of this year and next year. I am fucked. 

I am going to have to move out of this town before I become anymore fucked, because honestly I don't think I am going to survive the coming weeks.

-

-about two months later-

I was running late, again, for the second time this week. It isn't my fault that I couldn't find what I was looking for, AND the sixth period teacher kept me back for what felt like a year.

She keeps giving me lectures on how I should care about what she is teaching, but I'll never bring myself to care what she is teaching because it's all bullshit that she throws on us. Its ridiculous too, how much that she just doesn't realise that we can't do five hours of homework and study for 3 hours and get a good sleep.

When I walked into class, Mr Lester noticed me.

He walked over to me, and said "Please see me after class, Howell."

Now, he wasn't the strict teacher about being late, he would always just make sure everything is okay, and want to know why you missed.

But, my grades in his class have been kind of dropping lately. I haven't been putting as much time as I had been into my work. We're learning about shakespeare and it's kind of boring to be honest. I attempt the work that he gives us, but I normally forget to turn it in.

-

The words that he said was boring, and I hate to say that because for a beautiful man, you wouldn't think that he would be boring. The way that his lips move when he talks is amazing as well.

When class gets over, I try to make my way to the door, but he stops me. I knew that I should've tried faster.

"Dan, is everything okay? You've been late to my class two times this week," he sighs, "and your grades have dropped by a lot."

Yeah, you're the problem, is what he would've said if he wasn't so shy. "Everything is okay. I don't know why my grades are dropping." I shurgged. That was one of the biggest lies, and both of us knew it. We both knew that I knew why my grades were dropping, because I wasn't turning in shit.

"Dan, don't tell me that. We both know that you haven't been turning anything in lately. Is there any reason for it?" he glares at me for a bit.

"I just forget to turn it in sometimes. Ya' know?" I said softly. That wasn't the reason, because if it was I would be giving it to him right now.

"Well, where is it and you won't be failing my class." he says back.

"I, uh, don't have it.." something inside of me drops when I say that.

"Can we do one on one tutoring tomorrow? You will have a change to get everything back to me, and you won't make a failing grade at the end of this term." he asks nicely.

"Uh, sure." I knew that this was my change, my change to actually get his attention and shit.

-

I'm not prepared to be staying after school, on a Friday, with the beautiful teacher that I have.

The night was a mess, having thought of Mr Lester too much, I had some very interesting dreams. Wet dreams were something that I've had in the past, but these were different. They felt a little too close for me to actually just brush them off

In all honesty, I wouldn't mind for him to tie me to a bed and fucking dominate the shit out of me.

-

Pj and I walk to school most of the time, he noticed that something was off with me this morning I guess.

"Is everything alright, dude? You're not talking as much as you normally do." he asks, looking concerned.

"Pj, I am going to be staying after school to get 'help' for English. So I won't be able to walk home with you." I rush out.

"Oh, so that's why you're so quiet. You know you're basically fucked, right?" he says quietly, because we're entering the environment of school.

I run into someone by accident while I was talking to Pj, I also accidentally fell because of it.

I look to see who I ran into, and of course, it's Mr Lester. I truly was fucked when it came down to it. He helped me up, and said that he would see me in English class.

I got to stare as his ass as he walked off, and I don't know how a butt could be that pretty.

Pj notices me staring at his ass.

"You're truly fucked." he says quietly.

-

It was the dreaded, last period. I didn't do any of the homework that he asked me to do, so when he asked for it I just had t tell him that I didn't have it.

He gave me a disappointed look, one of those looks that made me feel really bad. I knew after the tutoring sesion that we are going to have today that I am going to have to start trying harder to get my stuff into him.

-

The bell finally rang, fifty minutes of constant boring words that made no sense to any of us. I just took it as a chance to stare at Mr Lester more than I already do. I normally try to keep it less obvious, but today I really didn't give a single fuck because I knew I was going to be staring at him the entire time he was 'tutoring' me.

"Okay, Dan. There has to be a reason that you're not turning in your homework." he says when the last person leaves.

"I don't want to do it, that's my reason okay? I don't really understand it sometimes." I shoot back.

"Maybe if you would stop staring at my ass and, actually pay attention for once you'd learn something." he glares at me.

"Oh, wait, so you know that I've been basically drooling over you since you've started teaching the class....?" I say in shock.

"It's pretty obvious, Dan." he giggles, "you know if you would actually get something done we could do something." he says, as his voice drops an octave.

"How about we do something, and than I get my work done?" I say back to him, smirking. 

"Will you actually do something if I fuck you into doing it?" Phil says, also smirking.

"You know, maybe I will." Dan chuckles at him.

"Let's go to my flat so that it's easier, and so that we don't get into trouble." Phil says, as he is getting his stuff together.

This was going to be a wild night. This is exactly what had happened in my dreams, I honestly didn't know if this was reality or not.

-

When we got to his flat, it matched his personality, cute and dorky. 

The thing that Mr Lester probably didn't know, was that I really didn't want this to be a one time thing. I get fucked, I do my homework, and that be it.

"Dan you're thinking about something, what is it?" he frowns at me.

"I just don't want this to be a one time thing, you know? Like, you fuck me, I do my homework and get my grades up. Everything would be so awkward for the coming months that I have you as a teacher." I rushed out, embarassed that I was evem saying anything about it.

"Dan, if you don't want it to be a one time thing, it doesn't have to be. I've always saw you as something more than just a student." Mr Lester said, coming to hug me. "Also you can call me Phil outside of school." he pulled away smiling.

"Okay, now that we've cleared up the fact that this isn't going to be a one time thing, can you hurry up and fuck me?" I said needily.

"Of course, baby. Let's go into the bedroom." he said, his deep voice returning.

We stripped clothing on the way there. It was difficult not to stop and just let him fuck me into the wall, but that was for another time.

When we finally got into the bedroom, we were both fully hard and desperate. 

I stripped off his pokemon boxers, and looked up at him asking for permission to suck.

He nodded, giving me full permission to. It's really easy to go down ironically enough, saying how big he is.

After he is done face fucking me, he pulls me up.

"I'm going to streach you now, okay? Have you done this before?"

"No, but I want my first from you." i say back, breathing heavily.

"tell me if it becomes too much." he says in a calming manner.

Pushing the first finger in was pretty easy. The second was a slight streach and burn, but nothing too bad. When he finally got the third one done, I was extremely despreate for him to get inside of me already.

"Hurry the fuck up" I say despreatly.

He lubes up his dick and pushes in, stopping every little bit to make sure that he didn't hurt me.

When he finally got fully in, I was ready for him to fuck me into the sheets.

"Just fuck me already, I'm not going to fucking break." I say, trying to make him pick up the speed.

He finally did after a minute or two. Slamming into my prostate everytime that he thrusted.

After a few more thrust, I was coming hard. I've never experianced this intense of a high before.

Right after, Phil came too, inside of me.

When we finally came down from our highs, he got up and cleaned me and him up.

"Sorry for uh..coming in you." he said embarassed.

"it's okay, it's not like I can get pregnant." I giggled a bit.

When he finally got finished cleaning up, he brought me water and soup. 

"Thanks, Phil." I say, smiling at him.

When I get finished eating, he takes the bowl and glass back into the kitchen.

After he cleans up the mess that I made, he comes back and climbs into his bed. 

We cuddle for a while, and we both finally drift into sleep. It was one of the most peaceful sleeps I've ever had.


End file.
